


Sharing?

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M, implied steve/danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve was still unconscious.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for Weekend Challenge [Matchmaker Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/458233.html), I got Catherine/Danny and maybe it's not a match made in heaven.

Chin just turned his head from one to the other, watching Danny and Catherine hover over Steve’s bed like he was watching a tennis match.

The accident had been bad. The Camaro had rolled over a complete 360 until it was back on it’s wheels but looking like hell. And then the yakuza up-and-comers who had plowed into the driver’s side of the little black car with a dump truck, jumped out and started firing with semi-automatic weapons.

Danny had saved Steve’s life when he pulled him through the passenger door. When he’d tucked his unconscious partner next to the rear wheel and tried to hold their defensive position until Catherine and Chin arrived.

Chin and Danny had just come up from the emergency room, Danny’s scratches, bruises, and bullet wound all superficial and all treated. They were in Steve’s room, waiting for word on the tests and doctors. Steve was still unconscious.

Catherine held Steve’s right hand, Danny held his left. Chin eased his way back toward the door, it was bound to get ugly if the mirrored worried looks were anything to go by.

“You’re going to be fine,” Danny patted the hand he held. “But it would be really great if you woke up now, Babe.”

Catherine tugged on the hand in hers. “Steve? Can you hear me, Steve? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

Danny’s face shot up, looking away from Steve and glaring into Catherine’s eyes. Chin thought he was affronted that Steve should only squeeze Cath’s hand and not his.

Catherine answered the look. “He’s with me… now…” She swallowed audibly as if she wasn’t sure of her own words. Then with more confidence, or trying to self-convince “He’s with me now, Danny.”

Danny sighed and sat back, still touching Steve but not as desperately. “I’m am aware of that. It would be difficult not to notice.”

“And yet?” The tone was accusing.

Danny turned back to Steve, taking in his pallor, his breathing, looking over the monitoring machines. A mental, but non-confrontational, _Fuck you._

Catherine’s eyes took in Steve. The bandages, the places where the blood wasn’t completely cleaned, the scratches that she knew were from Danny dragging him across debris to keep him safe. Then she looked over Danny, filthy, bloody, muscled, steady, passionate.

She focused on Steve again, new worry inside her. Possibilities weaving through her mind. Then, “It’s possible I could see my way to sharing.” It was an offer, and while the tone wasn’t desperate, it felt desperate inside her.

“I don’t share.” Danny turned toward the door to find Chin gone.


End file.
